Christmas Bells are RINGing
by Demonskid
Summary: Its Christmas and Eiri is cooking up something special for Shuichi. What is it? And Where the hell is Shuchan's Present? Read find out then review. Set three years after the Movie and Has some people from the..COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hello every one. Demonskid Here again with another one shot. I'm sorry I haven't been updating my fanfictions. I have a bad case of writers block. This Fanfic is a thank you to My very good friend Jessica. I LOVE YOU!!!!!!! She has been helping me with my schooling and this is the only thing i can do is thank her.

I haven't read ALL of Gravitation EX

Warnings: THIS IS A GRAPHIC FANFIC ABOUT TWO MEN SLEEPING TOGETHER! DON'T LIKE IT THEN CLICK THE BACK BUTTON AND LEAVE!

Summary: Its Christmas and Eiri is cooking up something special for Shuichi. What is it? And Where the hell is Shu-chans Presant? Read find out then review. Set three years after the Movie and Has some people from the manga and its sequal

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gravitation or Gravitation EX Characters. I wish I did though OH the fun thigs I'd do XD

* * *

Chapter 1: Christmas is Coming!

Riku stared out the window at the snow falling down from the heavens. Its been about three years since he's come to live with Eiri and Shuichi. A sigh escaped past his lips as he hear the front door open.

"Tadaima!! Hey Riku! Wheres Yuki?" Riku looked over at the person he had been calling Mother for three years.

" He went out about an hour ago saying it was important. He said I couldn't come." He looked back out of the window as The older guy stripped himself of all the winter clothes.

"That jerk! He said he'd be more responsible while watching you. And don't fight with me about this. You are still too young to be left alone. What if someone broke in?!" Riku rolled his eyes and got up and walked away from the window sill.

"Mama?" Shuichi gave him a 'Mhmm' for him to continue. "Can you help me pick out a present for Yuki? I want it to be a good one." He look at Shuichi with sad eyes. Shuichi just smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Lets eat first. I'm starved! What do you want?" The word 'Pizza' Was heard and the young man started dailing for food. Riku studied his adopded mother. He was 5' 4'' with Pink hair and purple eyes. He wore a sweater, with the word Tiga all over it, and a pair of tiht blue jeans. He pink hair now came down to his shoulders, but now was up in a pony tail. A knock at the door brought him out of his staring and memorizing. Shuichi opened the door and paid the man and took the pizza. Small talk went back and forth during their small dinner. Questions like; 'How was your day?', 'What do you want for Christmas?' and 'Whens Yuki getting back?' After they were full they left the leftovers in the frig for the writer. Helping the small boy into his heavy winter coat then climbing into his own they left.

* * *

About an Hour away a tall blond was coming out of a shop. Following him to the door was a love stuck girl promising the item he was having made will be done before the Holiday hit.

* * *

OK! Thats going to be all for now. I know 'ITS TOO SHORT!!.But I don't want to give every thing away at the begining. Please Review and tell me what you think. I won't say that "If you Will Review I'll Continue" Cause I'm gonna continue cause its a thank you gift. But I still would like reviews -

Thank you for reading

DK


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I've had a review asking about Riku. He is one of the Characters from Gravitation EX the sequal Manga to the Main series. Riku is the son of Yuki Kitazawa who was brought to Japan by Kitazawa'a younger brother who is getting a sex change . I'm not sure how the manga ends for I only have some scans not the full manga so I'm going with what I know. I might add some of Riku memories of how he came to be with Yuki and Shuichi but when I get to his first Christmas with shuichi and yuki I'm making them up. I don't know how old Riku really is so I'm making him 9 in my story making him too young yo remember his dad. Like I said on m first Chapter there will be characters from the new manga. If you don't beleive me that there is a new manga go to and search fro Gravitation EX. Ruki is SOO Cute!! -- well on to my fanfic and thats to all who had reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim to Gravitation or its characters.

"Talking"

Flash back

"talking in flash back"

Chapter 2: Christmas is Here.

Two weeks went by like they where just minutes. Riku was ecstatic about Christmas just as he's been for the past three years. Shuichi woke up to hearing running footsteps coming to the bedroom. He rolled over to find his lover was not there. Riku slammed the door open and jumped on the bed.

"Mommy! Wake up! Yuki said I couldn't open presents with out you. Come on!.." Riku jumped up and down on the bed. Shuichi grunted a small 'I'm up' to the boy. Riku jumped off the bed and ran back to the living room yelling to the older male that Shuichi was awake. A small smile grew on the young mans face as he remember how quite Riku had been his first Christmas with them.

Small eyes woke up to some one knocking softly at his door. Pink hair popped into his room.

"Riku-chan. Wake up... Don't you want to see what Santa-san brought you. And Yuki made breakfast." Riku sat up looking at the man he called mom. Cute little brown eyes looked up at Shuichi in confusion. He then spoke.

"Mama, Santa doesn't exists. Aunt Yoshiki gotten caught pretending to be Santa." Shuichi just smiled and sat at the end of the bed. Ruki just looked at him through those sad lost little eyes.

"So you figured that out at such a young age? Well then you still have presents to open. Want yo come out?" Little eyes stared at him like he was an idiot. That man was out there. That man hated him for some reason he didn't understand.

"Yuki-san is out there. He don't like me so I'll stay here. I don't want to ruin his Christmas." Shuichi's face held a shocked expression. He looked at the door, which wasn't fully opened. There stood his lover with a expression on his face that was more then shocked. That was when he decided to come in. Riku's eyes had gotten wider then looked down at the blankets.

"I never said anything about not like anyone." The tall blond glared at the wall. "You coming to eat? It will be a waste of a Christmas morning feast. Well Shuichi, he doesn't want anything thats under the tree or on the table. Looks like we'll have to give it all to a charity. What a waste." Yuki started to walk out when a small body ran to the kitchen and sitting down in his seat. Yuki smirked back at Shuichi as the said young man shook his head smiling.

"That was kind of mean Yuki." Shuichi wrapped his arms around his lover. "I told you, you were scaring him." Yuki just smiled and kissed Shuichi then left for the kitchen, leaving his boyfriend in a puddle of goo on the floor.

After they ate a large breakfast, which Tohma, Hiro, Mika, Suguru, and Shuichi's old manager from XMR Reiji attended, they headed to the Christmas tree in the living room. There Riku's eyes darted around the room. His Aunt Yoshiki was not there yet. Shuichi saw this and acted fast. Giving the first present to be open to Riku, as the boy carefully opened the present Shuichi took a picture. Out of the papers came a robo-pup. Riku's eyes lit up and looked at the name tag. To: Riku-chan From: Yuki Eiri said the name tag. Shuichi grinned from ear to ear as Riku almost knocked the tall blond man over. A big stream of thank yous came from the little boy as he clung to Eiri. An hour later and more presents opened Eiri got the attention of every one in the room.

"Every one! There is a question that I have to ask some one here." He turned to Riku. " Rik-kun. Your Uncle.. er.. Aunt Yoshiki said that your mother and father had passed away. Rik-kun Shuichi and I want to Adopt you, will you stay here and be our son? Its your decision." The boy sat there and pondered on it. He look over at Shuichi who smiled and looked at him questionably. The boy nodded and excepted the request. He smiled at his new parents-to-be and hugged each one. That was Riku's first Christmas with Eiri and Shuichi.

Shuichi smiled at the memory as he getting dressed thats when his lover came in.

"Hurry up the food is going to go cold and the guests are soon to arrive." Arms wrapped them selves around the smaller man. "How much you've changed me. How did you do it? How do you make me feel guilty when I've haven't even done a thing." Lips pressed against pink hair as eyelids covered purple eyes. Shuichi smiled and turned in Yuki's embrace, opening his eyes.

"I don't know Yuki, but not only I have changed you. Riku-chan had a part in it you know." Small skinny arms found its way around the blonds neck pulling to two closer. Yuki looked in the purple eyes then trailed his nose to the small mouth. A pink tongue came out to wet the lips that held it captive. Yuki have in, and pressed his lips to the shorter mans. That pink muscle that snaked out of Shuichi lips once before now makes its encore as it worms its way into the blonds mouth. Hands started to roam as a small knock came to the door. There stood Tohma Seguchi and his wife Mika.

"You should at least wait till after the party Eiri. Good morning Shindou-san." Mika just smiled at the couple as Shuichi blushed. Yuki snorted and waked out of the room taking the guests with them. Shuichi finished dressing. He wore a casual blue sweater with snowmen and snowflakes with a pair of blue jeans with little shinny jewels that made snow flakes on each thigh. As he came out of the room he saw Riku in an almost same outfit except his was read.

"Well, shall we start this party?"

OK!! There I'm done with this Chapter. I'm sorry for all the Grammar and Spelling mistakes. I hope you all enjoyed it. You should see little Riku he is soo KAWAII!!!!!!!! He big eyes and small pouty lips and innocent expression. The way he looks at Yuki -- Ok Riku's dad died when he was born or something like that and his mom died four years after. Yoshiki, whom is Yuki Kitazawa's younger brother, took in Riku. For those who don't know who Yoshiki and Reiji are they are from the first Manga series. Thanks again for reading and please review and tell me what you think. -- Thanks Jess you're my inspiration for this. Hugs and Kisses w

Your Evil Ruler

DK :D


	3. Chapter 3

DK is back. I have nothin to do since my internet is out so i'm updating my fanfics. -- I hate writers block.

Disclaimer: I OWN THEM ALL MUWAHAHAHAHA In my dreams that is . I don't own any thing cries don't sue me hides

Warning: Out of Character ness for Yuki

Christmas Bells are RINGing part 3

* * *

As the snow fell and the sky darkened, Eiri called every one over to the table to eat. Eiri sat at the head of the table with Shuichi on his right. Next to Shuichi was Riku. Hiro and Suguru were beside the small boy. On Eiri's Left was Tohma then Mika, next to Mika was Ryuichi then Noriko. Beside Noriko was her daughter. After Noriko's little one K and Sakano sat. When every one was situated Eiri stood up to make a toast.

"Family and friends. Through the years I have been a difficult person to deal with but since the day Shuichi came to be with me, well I have changed and this is my fourth Christmas with him and Riku... and well for a long time its my forth Holiday with all of you." A light blush started to graze Eiri's cheeks as he spoke. Shuichi stood up to help him out and say his piece.

"What he is saying as you can all guess is Thank you for being there for him and I want to thank you to. Ryu, My first night on stage if it weren't for you I'd never be one of Japan's best like you. Tohma, Even though I put up a fit about it You placed Suguru with us. Mika, You helped me out alot when it came to Yuki. K, Sakano, I've been such a brat half the time i'm in the studio but with out you guys I'd never make the dead lines. Hiro, with out you Bad Luck would have never been and that goes for Suguru too. Riku.. Eiri... With out you two I'd be nowhere. My insperation, my life... I'd be really lost. Thanks." Mika dried her tears and bowed her head at the young man. Tohma just smiled his Usual smile and nodded as did every one but Ryuichi. He had to get up and hug the pink haired man to death before K forced him back to his seat. Noriko said a small your welcome as Eiri too back the spot light to say grace.

"Kami-sama we all sit here at this table to honor the birthday of Jesus. And to Honor you for bringing important people into the world every day. Important like Shuichi and Riku, My sister Mika and her husband Tohma. All our friends we have made over the years. We also want to thank you for bringing us a day like this were people like us can come together and get along. You have brought us so many graces and wonders, so the best we can do for you is give you our respect and honor. Thank you. amen" Eiri sat down and every one bowed their head to say "Itadakimasu!"

Dinner was quiet but eventful. Riku kept asking when he could open his presents and Ryu kept shoving his peas and carrots over to Noriko's plate. When the food was gone and every one was full they fled to the living room.

"Ok lets sing some Christmas Carols before we open the presents." Tohma stated. Shuichi Jump up at the thought of sining and agreed, as did Ryuichi and Noriko. Eiri grumbled at the Tohma and stood with every one else.

"kiyoshi kono yoru hoshi wa hikari sukui no miko wa mabune no naka ni nemurita mou ito yasuku kiyoshi kono yoru mitsuge ukeshi makibito-tachi wa miko no mimae ni nukazukinu kashikomite kiyoshi kono yoru miko no emi ni megumi no miyo no ashita no hikari kagayakeri hogaraka ni" they all sang. Eiri sat down and pulled his lover onto his lap.

"Lets get to the part that Riku has been waiting for all day shall we?" He glared at Tohma who, in return, gave him a huge grin. Shuichi bent over and grabbed one of the biggest and oddest shaped box and pulled it over to him.

"To Riku from ... ME!" Riku came running over and started tearing off the paper. Once the paper was off there was five boxes on top of one another. the bottom was a 32 inch TV on top of that was a DVD player. Next was a Play station 3 then an Xbox 360. On top of the whole pile was a Nintendo Wii. Riku Jumped up and hugged his Mother Figure tightly and cried out his thanks. Next Tohma gave Shuichi a package that had little cardnals on the paper. Shuichi slowly and carefully openened it. Inside was one of the rarest nd hardest to get Nittle Grasper DvD. Shuichi was estatic and hugging and bouncing Tohma making him dizzy. Eiri reached for a package and handed it to Mika. Mika looked at it, shook it, poked it and sniffed it untill Eiri got irritated enoung to tell her it wasn't a bomb. She opened it slowly and inside of the snowman wrapping paper was the last season of her favorite Drama series. She thanked her little Brother and he just shrugged. The blond author again pulled out another gift, almost as big as the one his lover gave to their adopted son. He pushed it over to Riku. Riku dug into the paper like crazy ripping it to shreds. Inside was a computer tower, a moniter, speakers, a keyboard and mouse, Some PC games and a iPod. The boy again jumped up and this time gave his new Father a hug.

An hour later all the presents were opened and they were cleaning up the mess. "Wow. This year was so much more better the last years." Mika said. her Husband nodded. "Eiri its about time we left its getting late."

"No there is one more gift that has yet to be opened." Every one turned to Eiri with a questioning glance. The tall blond went over to the tree and near the top he pulled out a small box. "Shuichi come over here please?" The singer obayed. Eiri watched as his lover neared him and smiled.

"Yes Yuki?" the young man said. Eiri got down on one knee and opened the small box. Inside was a silver ring with a pink tinted diamon set into it. "Shuichi Shindou, Will you marry me?" every ones eyes moved from the knealing blond to the man who stood infront of him. Their jaws almost touching the grownd.

"Yuki... I don't know what to say... I mean... Wow..." He looked up from the ring into his lovers eyes then smiled a gental smile. "Yes Yuki I will." Eiri stood up quicker then a flash and kissed Shuichi. Hiro yelled a congradulation and Mika started crying. Everyone else cheered for the two men.

"Shuichi. This is the best Christmas ever. Thank you." the Pink haired singer just smiled and Kissed his lover as he put the ring on.

* * *

yea um... the end... ; how was it good bad terrible XP i know I'm no good at writing so forgive my bad spelling and grammar but hey its fun to do if I ever get any ideas yea this chaper is WAY late . i wanted it up on Xmas day but i was lazy and stuff and then Writers block hit. GRR! evil blockage well hope you enjoyed what my tiny mind had to offer Please give me lots of reviews - bai bais 


End file.
